Cameras can support a wide range of settings. For professional photographers who understand the meaning and effect of various settings, the large number of settings available to the photographer can allow for a great degree of control over camera operation allowing for subtle effects to be achieved through careful and knowledgeable control of one or more camera settings.
While many professional and hobby photographers were accustomed to taking pictures with 35 mm film cameras, digital camera's have grown in acceptance and quality with digital cameras being preferred over film cameras by many users today.
While film may no longer be used, given the prevalence of film cameras in the past, many user's of cameras are familiar with 35 mm film camera settings and may seek to achieve similar effects or obtain similar results using a digital camera than what could previously have been achieved by using a film camera setting or particular type of film in the past.
For example, a camera user may be accustomed to how film corresponding to different International Standards Organization (ISO) film speeds is suitable for different light conditions with lower number ISO film speeds being less sensitive to light than higher number ISO film speeds. Thus, low number ISO film speeds normally required longer exposure times in low light than higher ISO film speeds.
In the case of digital cameras, while film is not used, it may still be desirable to provide a user the ability to control the camera's sensitivity to light by allowing the user the ability to select from different ISO speeds.
Depending on the camera, focal length and/or exposure control might be supportable. Accordingly, in addition to or as an alternative to allowing a user to control a film speed setting, it might be desirable to allow a user of a digital camera device to control and/or select focal length and/or exposure time settings.
While film camera's often included physical controls or mechanical knobs for making adjustments and/or entering a camera setting, in the case of digital cameras it would be desirable if, in at least some embodiments, at least some of the user camera settings could be entered via a touch screen. In addition, it would be desirable if, in some but not necessarily all embodiments, a user could be given an indication of the effect of a selected camera setting at or shortly after picking a setting so that even inexperienced users could get an intuitive sense of how particular settings might affect the images captured or created by a camera being used.